Fiona
{| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="75%" style="background: #273547; border: 4px dashed #808080 padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 2em; text-align: "| is a character in . She lives during in the Middle Ages, and resides in her Villa south of Dorino and Denadoro Mountains on the Zenan continent. She died sometime after the party left Robo with her. Storyline Fiona resides in a small house between Truce and Porre, surrounded by forests. However, the fiends had destroyed the forest around their house during the war. When Crono's party meets her, her husband Marco has left her to fight. After the war, he stayed at the house alongside his wife. Crono's party has the option of helping Fiona and Marco restore the forest. They head into the Sunken Desert near the house and find and defeat Melphyx, who was apparently preventing any more trees from growing. After defeating Melphyx, Fiona is relieved, though she fears it will take ages to plant enough trees to reforest the land. Unless someone could toil for centuries, then the wastes could be green once again. Upon hearing this, Robo offers his service. The party lets him stay in the Middle Ages to grow the forest. When the party comes to the Present, they find that Fiona's Villa has turned into Fiona's Shrine, where nuns and a rusted Robo are. The party reactivates Robo, who is pleased with what he has done, and asks if the party wants to celebrate their 400-year reunion. as they camp during the night, Robo explains that over the past 400 years, he believes now that it was not Lavos that created the time Gates, but that some Entity wished for them to witness the events they have seen. Alternatively, he says, the entity may have wished to see them for itself or it was reflecting on the days of its past. However, even if Lavos did not open the Gates, his fate is bound to that of the one who did as Lavos played a role in every age they visited. Robo goes on to say that it is unknown to him whose memories these are, though it is likely an entity greater than any of them. Name Etymology of Irish origin, Fiona stems from Fionn (older Irish Finn) meaning "fair" or "white", Fionn mac Cumhail was a legendary Irish hero who became all-wise by eating an enchanted salmon. He fought against the giant Fomors with his son Oisín and grandson Oscar. Trivia *Fiona is probably a descendant of Zeal Plant Woman, as Fiona remarked that her family possessed the seed that sprouted the forest for many generations. The Zeal Plant Woman tells the player that if she reincarnated, she would like to live in a land full of green forests. This detail was omitted from the North American version of the game. *Some animations for Fiona's sprite were not used in the game, and depict her watering plants. They appear similar to the other in-game sprites, suggesting Fiona's Forest was intended to be an accessible location in the Middle Ages. It would have depicted animations of Fiona and Robo watering a deserted land filled with saplings. The inclusion of this content is not necessary to the plot, since Robo is seen from the World Map, watering and cultivating plants, and was possible cut for this reason. Category:Chrono Trigger Characters Category:Middle Ages Characters Category:Female Characters